Promise
by Nara Midori
Summary: Sokka takes a walk in the woods and meets Zuko at the springs.


Disclamer: I do not own. why oh why :(

" They don't appreciate me, all the things I do for them," Sokka complained as he stomped through the quiet woods one night, " just because I don't have magical water or something doesn't mean I cant help them fight!"

Sokka was walking and complaining for a while now and didn't notice or didn't care that it was near midnight. He did notice when he stumbled across two fire benders soaking in a self heated hot spring. But these weren't just normal fire benders they were Prince Zuko and his uncle.

" Ahh, wont you join us young water warrior. I heated the springs myself and they're just right. Prince Zuko thinks so to" the old general said while he relaxed against the edge of the spring.

Sokka chewed his lip thoughtfully, if he joined the two it might be relaxing or they could just fry him. Before he could agree with himself he was already undressed and in the water.

" You have a lot on your mind young one," the elder said as he watched Sokka sink further into the water, " jumping in the water with a bunch of fire benders like that, you must be really preoccupied." Sokka just mumbled something un-understandable and sunk even further into the warm delicious water.

The general laughed whole heartedly and stood up. Sokka still had his eyes closed but Zuko nearly hurled at the sight. The general got dressed and sent a parting farewell saying something about old men needing more sleep. Sokka and Zuko were left alone in the hot spring.

Zuko glared heatedly at the now sleeping Sokka while thinking of horrible ways to get information about the Avatar, to bad the worst as to dunk Sokkas head under water. Zuko sighed, he could hurt or scare anyone he wanted but he didn't to hurt Sokka, scare maybe, but hurt no.

After a while Zuko saw Sokka start to shiver and remember that he was supposed to heat the spring. He heated it a little so he wouldn't burn or boil Sokka, when he heard Sokka sigh in relief he stopped.

Sokka rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. He had a great nape. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for another five minutes.

" So you're awake," Zuko said making Sokka jerk up wide awake, " don't worry, you're only been asleep at least thirty minutes" Zuko smirked.

" You didn't do anything did you?" Sokka asked fidgeting with his hair that seemed to have came out of his pony tail, " cause I just might have to beat you up."

" Really now?" Zuko smirked and stopped heating the water of the spring. Sokka shivered and move next to Zuko to share body heat. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

" Turn whatever you just stopped back on" Sokka mumbled sleepily into Zuko's side. Zuko pulled him closer and turned up his body heat but not the water.

' He feels so good in my arms. I never want to let him go. He's mine" Zuko thought and picked up and set Sokka in his lap.

" What are you doing, Zuko?" Sokka said and looked up to face Zuko. Their eyes locked. Blue met gold. Gold met blue. Then they kissed. Not just lips touching lips but the passionate lips, tongue, and teeth. Love was shared all around.

Zuko rubbed his hands up and down Sokka's sides and back every once in a while twitched his nipples. Sokka moaned in Zuko's mouth , he loved this and never wanted to stop, when Zuko rubbed his dick he thought he was in heaven.

" Zuko" Sokka moaned breathlessly when he started sucking on his neck and jerking him off with is hand. Zuko smirked against Sokka's neck and bit down where the shoulder vet the neck making Sokka cum in his hand. While Sokka came down from his high Zuko rubbed his face lovingly.

Sokka blinked somewhat shocked that he actually came for Zuko and so fast, he smirked to himself ' payback.'

When Sokka got off Zuko, Zuko felt hurt, but when Sokka got to his knees and licked the tip of Zuko's dick he got excited. Sokka smirked at Zuko and took in as much as he could, which was six inches of the ten inch dick. Zuko moaned, his Sokka had his pretty little mouth on his large dick and he loved it, he love Sokka.

When Sokka put his mouth on Zuko's dick he thought he was going to choke. But the taste… the taste was delicious. Sokka wanted more and he wanted more now. Sokka was going to make Zuko cum and cum hard he did. Sokka could not drink all of it so he let a little dribble down his chin but when Zuko looked at him he thought Sokka looked beautiful.

Zuko jerked Sokka up for a deep kiss tasting his own cum in the process. They stayed like that, cuddling and kissing for at least an hour before Zuko spoke up.

" I love you, I don't know why, I don't know how, but I do." Zuko stared in Sokkas equally loving eyes eyes but when he heard a soft " I love you to" he pulled Sokka in the deepest kiss they shared yet.

" Stay with me" Sokka whispered against Zukos lips.

" Forever" Zuko kissed him again.


End file.
